


Together

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 15 Codas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Coda, Episode: s15e11 Coda, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Everyone settles down in the aftermath of Jack's return and Dean and Castiel finally get a quiet moment to themselves.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 Codas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Together

_ This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith. _

The words rattle around in Castiel’s mind as Dean’s eyes focus on him, silently asking if he can trust this is the Jack they’ve been grieving. Castiel doesn’t even have to answer, he knows the relief and exhaustion in his eyes is enough to convey that it is. 

Those words have never been more wrong than they are at that moment. Maybe they were always wrong, Castiel just hadn’t comprehended it at the time. Especially lately, though, Dean’s been showing his faith in more ways than one. Not faith in God or religion of course, but his faith in people. His faith in Sam, believing him without a second thought about Chuck’s visions. Hell, he even believed Castiel when he left to check in with Heaven and see if they had anything to help. Even now, a single looks from Castiel and Dean won’t even question that this is the real Jack,  _ their _ Jack. 

The rest of the night wears on. Castiel doesn’t even sleep but by the time they’ve finished their beers and the Winchesters have left for the night, he could crawl into bed and sleep for days. Maybe it’s the emotional exhaustion of getting Jack back or simply the never-ending cycle of catastrophes that have been sent their way for… years, frankly. They never get a moment to breathe, they’ve always got the next apocalypse in their sights. This one’s worse than most, though he knows they’ll get through it like they always do. Together.

“Castiel? Are you… okay?” Jack asks tentatively, picking at the label on his bottle. “I’m sorry I stayed away for so long. Billie insisted. She thought I’d be too tempted to use my powers around you.”

Castiel smiles softly and reaches over to give Jack’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay, Jack, you don’t have to apologize. I’m just glad we found you.” He chuckles, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “You did it on purpose, didn’t you? Ate his heart in front of the security camera?”

Jack smiles wryly. “I hoped you’d somehow find it. I knew there was only one Grigori left before I could come home. Billie wasn’t pleased, but she let it slide.”

“Where is Billie, anyway?”

“She left after we killed the final Grigori. She said she had some other business to attend to before we continued,” Jack murmurs, shrugging. “I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

Castiel nods, collecting the empty bottles from the table and bringing them to the kitchen. He hovers in there for a moment before he makes his decision and says goodnight to Jack, making his way through the bunker’s quiet hallways to Dean’s bedroom. The door’s ajar and there’s a soft light spilling into the hallway. He pushes the door open to find Dean sitting against the headboard with his eyes closed and a heavy pair of headphones resting over his ears. The soft light of his bedside lamp gives him an ethereal glow in the relative darkness of his bedroom, one that Castiel takes a moment to commit to memory. He truly is a beautiful specimen.

“It’s creepy to stare at people,” Dean says quietly, cracking an eye open as he smiles softly. “What’s up, Cas?”

Castiel smiles. “Apologies. I was hoping we could continue the conversation we started in Purgatory, if you’re not too tired? It seems we may have some down time before Billie returns and, with Chuck apparently off-world, we don’t have much to do for the foreseeable future.”

Dean cocks an eyebrow and shrugs, shuffling over to one side of his bed and patting the mattress next to him. “Sure.”

He sheds his coat, leaving it draped over a nearby chair as he settles onto the bed next to Dean. “What were you going to say? At the portal, when you found me? I thought you were going to repeat your prayer but I’ve been wondering if that’s all it was.”

“Wow, just launching right in, huh? Alright. No, I wasn’t going to repeat the prayer. I was... “ he worries his bottom lip between his teeth as he sets his iPod and headphones on the nightstand. “I was going to say something I’ve wanted to say for a long time. It’s never been the right time, but I’m beginning to think there’s never going to be a right time with us.”

Castiel blinks at him, head tilted to the side. Dean can’t really be talking about what he thinks he’s talking about, can he? There’s no way…

The silence between them drags until it’s like a heavy blanket, wrapping it around them and suffocating them. Castiel finally shuffles in his seat and clears his throat. “What would that be?”

Dean smiles nervously. “Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t know.”

“I may have some idea,” he agrees, raising an eyebrow. “I still want to hear you, just to be sure.”

Dean snorts. “You sly fucker. I was just… I was going to tell you that I’m in love with you. Have been for… longer than I’d like to admit,” he murmurs, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously. “I realized it was a bad time, though. You were angry and I’d done nothing but treat you like shit, I didn’t want you to forgive me just because I told you that I loved you.”

Castiel chuckles. “I think you may have been right. I doubt there would have ever been a ‘good time’ for that.” He can see Dean starting to close himself off, but he can’t honestly believe that he doesn’t feel the same way, can he? “I love you too, Dean. I’m sorry, I thought that was rather obvious,” he assures him, smiling and taking his hand gently, relaxing when Dean gives it a squeeze.

“Still nice to hear,” he says softly, smiling and slotting their fingers together. “So where do we go from here?”

Castiel sighs and leans his head back against the wall. “Isn’t that the question of the century. It seems we’re making it up as we go. Again. Although, if we do manage to get Chuck out of the picture, we’ll finally be well and truly alone, left to make our own decisions and mistakes.”

Dean snorts. “Our own mistakes? You’re really sellin’ this, Cas.”

He rolls his eyes, bumping Dean’s shoulder with his own. “You know what I meant. There’s not exactly a manual for a relationship like ours, so we’ll have to make it up as we go.” He smiles wryly. “It seems to have worked relatively well with everything else we’ve done, I’m tentatively hopeful.”

Dean laughs, shaking his head and dropping his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder. “You’re still so,  _ so _ weird.”

He smiles. “But you love it.”

“I do,” he answers, the smile evident in the tone of his voice. It warms Castiel’s heart and he feels some of the bone-deep exhaustion dissipating. It’s a relief but he can enjoy that later. Right now, he’s content to enjoy the warmth of Dean pressed to his side, pressing a soft kiss to his hair as they savor each other’s company. They’ll deal with everything else later, the way they were meant to.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
